Love is an Enigma
by Hitokun
Summary: -AU- After being away from her hometown for years, Lucia returns to find everyone changed, but she can't accept the biggest change of them all. Can she make up for lost time, or will someone dear to her be lost? Mia x Micaiah Lucia x Elincia
1. Just Like OldTimes?

**Love is an Enigma**

* * *

**Prologue: Just like Old Times?**

* * *

Micaiah lazed about on the couch, yawning as she surfed through the same old channels for the umpteenth time. Nothing, nothing, nothing…

TV wasn't always this boring.

Glancing up at the clock again, the platinum blonde sighed, the buzz of the television and the tick tock of the clock was lulling her into a light sleep. And it was only ten. Never had her apartment been so quiet, and never had her apartment…_their_ apartment been without the noisy troublemaker for too long. She was always home in time for dinner, but today, she had to meet a friend at the airport.

Her head lolled, and her eyelids fluttered closed. Soon enough, she'd be sleeping soundly instead of writing that four page report that was due tomorrow afternoon. If only Mia were here to keep her awake…

The jingle of keys at the door suddenly jostled Micaiah out of her daze and she bolted up. It was truly speaking of the devil.

"Micaiah! I'm home!" the voice rang like a bell through the small suite, a tad cheerier than usual.

"Mia! I'm glad you're-" Micaiah froze as she rounded the corner, Mia's vibrantly purple hair was contrasted by a sharp blue coming in behind her. Suddenly remembering the pants she wasn't wearing, she dashed into her room, her cheeks aflame as she yelled a quick "Sorry!"

"You should really stop parading around in your underwear like that, Micaiah. Even if it's in your own house. It's a bad habit, you know." Mia smirked as she kicked off her shoes, leading her visitor into her humble abode.

"Gah..If you'd called to tell me we had company, I wouldn't have to make a complete fool out of myself!" Micaiah closed the door behind her as she stormed out, her face still as red as red can be. "I hope you're happy."

"To be honest, I'm quite taken aback." Mia cracked an even wider grin as her emerald eyes travelled up the expanse of Micaiah's graciously long legs, stopping at the bright blue piece of fabric that just barely covered her upper thighs. "I know you've got nice legs, but those shorts are a bit much for me."

The younger girl blushed, looking away. "Anyways…don't you have some introductions to make…?"

"Oh? I'm surprised you don't remember. Look closely again." Mia stepped aside as she shoved her guest in front of her.

The woman towered over Micaiah, her long blue hair flowing gently down her back, porcelain features curved up into a smile. The silver haired girl looked closely, wracking her brain. Suddenly, it hit her like one of Mia's outrageous remarks. "Lucia!"

"Hah…Glad to see you remembered me, Micaiah." Lucia smiled as she gave Micaiah a brief embrace.

"I thought you were studying abroad, weren't you?" Micaiah was shocked to say the least. Not only did a classmate from high school suddenly show up on her doorstep, but Lucia was even more stunning than she had been all those years ago. And back then, Lucia was already a girl that would certainly warrant a second glance. Maybe now, she'd be able to stop men in their tracks with her supermodel looks.

Something prodded at Micaiah's consciousness. Was it jealousy?

"I was, but I decided to come back here to do my residency at the local hospital. I was going to stay at a hotel until I could find an apartment, but Mia insisted that I board up with you two. I hope I'm not imposing too much." The blunette smiled again, apologetic.

"Oh, no, no. It's absolutely no problem. You can stay here for as long as you want! And…did you say residency? You're a doctor already?" Micaiah's face shifted from feigned hospitality to shocked amazement. With her stunning looks, her gentle compassion and now, not to mention, her very well paying and prestigious job, Lucia was perfect.

"Well, the overseas program lasted only about four years, but it was very demanding to say the least. I'm afraid I didn't have much time for a social life there." The young doctor scratched her head as she chuckled sheepishly, an expression that fazed Micaiah for just a second, bringing a light blush to her pale cheeks. She would never admit it, but Lucia was amazingly cute.

No wonder Mia couldn't refuse her.

"But you're here now, aren't you? This is just like when we were all back in school!" Mia swung an arm around each of the girls' shoulders as she brought them in for a group hug.

"And to think that it was all because of a club that we became friends. Fate certainly is undeniable!" Mia squeezed tighter, eliciting some cries from her victims.

"Mia!"

"Oh, sorry! How bout we stay up all night catching up? It'll be fun." Mia was grinning maniacally now, her enthusiasm practically radiating off her.

"Ah, I'm sorry, Mia, but I'm a bit worn out from my flight. Do you mind if I take a rain check?" Lucia smiled once again, ever radiant, but as Micaiah looked closer, she could see the weariness creep out from beneath the girl's façade, her eyes could barely stay open.

"It's not a problem. You deserve a good night's rest." Micaiah trekked out into the lobby as she picked up Lucia's bag and proceeded to move them into her room.

"Oh, Micaiah, I don't want to kick you out of your own room or anything. I could sleep on the couch." Lucia was truly feeling guilty, reaching out to stop Micaiah.

"It's ok, Lucia. Micaiah sleeps with-" Mia was suddenly cut off as Micaiah dashed back into the room.

"Haha…It's really ok, Lucia. I'll share a room with Mia. She borrows most of my stuff anyways, so my room's really empty." The slender girl chuckled nervously as she led Lucia into her Spartan bedroom, giving her guest space as she said a quick good night.

Looking around, Lucia was shocked by the sheer emptiness of the area. There were no books on the shelves, nothing on the desk by the window and absolutely nothing that hinted that the room was being used.

Micaiah must be…a clean freak. Lucia pondered over that thought, wondering if the Micaiah she knew in high school was that much of an obsessive compulsive.

"Well, we'll leave you to your sleep, Lucia. Oh and the bathroom's over there, just so you know. And, we won't wake you tomorrow, so enjoy sleeping in! Good night now." Mia did her hostess duties exuberantly. Then, she backed out of the unused room, Lucia's quiet 'good night' floated towards her.

Walking across the hall to her own room, Mia found Micaiah already sitting on the queen sized bed, typing away furiously on her laptop. The very studious Micaiah licked her lips as she furrowed her brows, her lips moving rapidly as she read over her work.

Mia smiled at the sight, creeping into the room soundlessly as she closed the door behind her. "My, my. I wonder why you didn't work on that earlier. It's really not like you to leave things so last minute."

"It was too quiet without you around, so I couldn't concentrate." Micaiah's piercing gold eyes flickered to Mia before refocusing on the glowing screen in front of her.

"It's good to know that my presence is needed here." She grinned again. Sitting down on the bed beside the slighter girl, Mia sighed, her demeanour changed at the drop of a pin. "About Lucia…"

"I…just don't feel comfortable telling her. Maybe later, when she gets used to living here." Without missing a beat, Micaiah replied quickly, pounding away on the keys.

"I guess you're right, but you know…it's going to be hard to control myself even if Lucia's here." Mia grinned widely again and from the corner of her eye Micaiah caught Mia's playful gaze.

Micaiah chuckled, the laptop sitting on her knee tipped precariously. "Self control is good for you. Especially when Ike invites us to those wild parties of his…"

"Hmm. I could consider that…" Mia was distracted, her voice drifting. "But I swear…if Lucia wasn't here today, I would have ravaged you on the spot. Just standing there in your ridiculously frilly pink panties, wearing my shirt no less. How much do you want me to suffer?" Mia's voice dropped a notch lower, as she purred against the nape of Micaiah's neck, surprising the girl from behind.

"Ahhnn..M-Mia…she'll hear us." Setting her laptop aside, Micaiah moved to pry herself away from Mia's grasp, but the older girl certainly had an iron grip.

"Even if she does hear us, it's not like she'll ask us about it in the morning…" The end of Mia's sentence slurred as she trailed her lips across Micaiah's delicate jaw line, eliciting soft moans as she did so.

"Hah…I-I was a little jealous back there. Lucia's a lot prettier than before..." the words came out breathlessly as Micaiah leaned into Mia's soft touches.

"Compared to you, Lucia's got nothing…" Micaiah could feel it against her skin as Mia's lips upturned into a smile.

"Ahh…but I-I thought you liked Lucia. You crushed on her pretty badly in high school…." Micaiah groaned as she bit her lip. Mia's hands were getting too restless, cold fingers gliding across her taut stomach.

"Micaiah…this conversation again? And of all times too…Let me just show you how much I'm crushing on _you_ right now…" Mia's experienced hands slid lower and lower, snaking under the waistband of Micaiah's ridiculously short shorts.

Fortunately, once Lucia's head hit the pillow, she was out like a light, sleeping like a log until late next afternoon. Apparently, Mia and Micaiah's screams of pleasure weren't enough to wake the dead this time.

* * *

**A/N:** I don't know what I was thinking when I wrote this. The main pairing is supposed to be Lucia x Elincia, but I just got too carried away with Mia and Micaiah. I assure you that Elincia will make her appearance and she and Lucia will get their just desserts.

I hope you enjoyed it and please review :D


	2. Everything Will Fall into Place

**

* * *

**

Love is an Enigma

* * *

**Act One: Everything Will Fall into Place**

* * *

The elevator dinged and Mia stepped out, sidling against the wall for support. She winced as she clutched her arm, the blood soaking through the sleeve of her new dress shirt. Taking careful steps, she walked down the deserted corridor, counting the suite numbers as they slowly flashed by.

_556…_

_558…_

_560…_

_562…_

564.

Reaching into her pockets, the violet haired woman pulled out a ring of keys, pausing in front of the door. '_Micaiah would worry if she saw all that blood…'_ she thought to herself as she felt the sticky fluid trickle slowly down her arm. Letting out a long sigh, she quickly slipped on the blazer she held in her hands.

Taking a deep breath, Mia straightened up, put on a smile and turned the key in the lock.

"Mia!" Micaiah tackled the taller girl as she stepped through the door, crushing her with a bear hug. Mia winced inwardly, trying to hide her discomfort.

Burying her face in Micaiah's silver mane, Mia cradled the girl in her arms, kissing the top of her head. "Miss me?" The words came out as barely a whisper, but Micaiah nodded against Mia's chest, tightening her hold on the older girl.

"You were gone when I woke up this morning. Don't tell me you were working again?" Micaiah's question was muffled into the black blazer.

"It was a quick job. Don't worry." Mia smiled, patting Micaiah's head soothingly.

Loosening her hold, Micaiah looked up; her gold eyes glistened with tears. "Why can't you just get a normal job like everyone else…?"

Mia smiled playfully, gently wiping away the tear that rolled down the girl's cheek. "What are you talking about? My job's plenty normal."

Micaiah tugged at Mia's sleeve, the one where blood was slowly soaking through. "After all these years, you think you can fool me? I can smell it, you know. Once you stepped in here, the air was filled with that coppery stench… How bad is it?"

"It's nothing, just a scratch." Mia moved away, towards the kitchen, that ever pleasant smile sat upon her lips. "So, do you want to wait for Lucia to get up before we have lunch?" She busied herself as she rummaged through the fridge.

Micaiah hated that smile, because she knew it was a front.

"I'm really hungry actually. All that exercise last night really did me in." Micaiah attempted a grin, letting her questions sleep, since she didn't want to ruin yet another day with one of their arguments.

"How do omelettes sound?"

"Perfect." She smiled again, genuinely this time.

Soon enough, the stove was switched on, the exhaust whirring as Mia worked her magic in the kitchen. The eggs sizzled on the pan; the savoury smell permeated the air. In no time, the dank copper tang was gone, replaced with the aromas of Mia's famous homemade breakfast.

"Have you finished your paper?" Mia's pleasant lilt floated across the room, the dark news reaching Micaiah's ears.

The silver haired girl sighed, trudging back into their bedroom to fetch her long forgotten laptop.

So much for a pleasant breakfast.

* * *

In Micaiah's immaculate room, Lucia stirred, groaning as she rolled onto her back. Sunlight flooded the room, making the covers unbearably hot. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, the blunette yawned as she dragged her feet to the bathroom.

After completing her morning routine, Lucia wandered back into the room, still yawning. Suddenly, she caught a whiff of something in the air. It was absolutely heavenly, very appetizing. Following the trail, she made her way to the kitchen, her hair still a complete uncombed tangle of a bird's nest.

Ever since Lucia heard that Mia lived with Micaiah, the young doctor had always thought of Micaiah to be the more responsible of the two, the one who would cook and clean, basically be the 'housewife'. However, when she walked into the kitchen, seeing Mia in an apron, spatula in hand, was not something she was prepared for.

"Good morning you two." Lucia quickly waved a good morning to Micaiah, who was seated at the table, engrossed with her laptop and Mia, who was grabbing plates from the cupboard. "Mia, that smells absolutely wonderful." Taking another whiff, Lucia smiled, hoping her mouth wouldn't start watering.

Mia whirled around, her 'Kiss the Chef' apron tied tightly around her, plates of 'breakfast' in hand. "My, my. Lucia, it's already two in the afternoon. That hardly calls for a 'good morning'." The chef smirked widely, her emerald eyes traveling from Lucia's dishevelled hair right down to her pair of shorts, barely covering anything. She wondered why all the women in her life loved to torture her like this.

Lucia shifted uncomfortably under Mia's gaze, the blood rushing to her cheeks. "Is…there something wrong with what I'm wearing…?"

Micaiah glanced over, giving Lucia the same scrutiny Mia did, smiling smugly. It seemed like she wasn't the only one who lacked modesty.

"I'm afraid you're in the hot seat today, Lucia. Even Micaiah's wearing pants. What a surprise indeed." Stripping off the apron, Mia grabbed her share of breakfast, sitting down beside Micaiah.

Lucia blinked, a blank expression on her face as she looked under the table. To her dismay, Mia was right. Even Micaiah smartened up today, a pair of gray track pants covered her legs. Coming up again, Lucia glared at Mia, wondering where the girl's red tie and black suit apparel came into casual wear. "Like you're one to talk…Aren't you a little _overdressed_?" The silk suit seemed to hug her curves, accentuating her slender legs, her toned body.

Mia smiled again. "Oh, this? I just came back from work and didn't have time to change before our growing girl Micaiah over here demanded that I cook her some food."

Aghast, Micaiah shot the woman an icy glare, but Mia was unfazed, still smiling.

"Where do you work? A host club?!" The blunette was shocked as she took another look. Armani suits? What kind of person could afford that on a normal salary? Not that Mia being a host would come as a surprise to Lucia, but she wondered what kind of clients the petite girl would get…Male? Female?

"Ahaha. You're so funny, Lucia. I wish I worked in a host club! Unfortunately, I don't. My job is a secret. I'm afraid if I told you, I'd have to kill you." Mia put a finger to her lips as she said this, winking.

Then again, Lucia was sure that if Mia worked in a host club, she'd be all the rage. After all, she'd already used her charm on the both of them already and it sure was working…

Trying to push the image out of her mind, Lucia scooped up a spoonful of her colourful omelette, gently blowing on it before putting it in her mouth. Her taste buds flared as she could taste the abundance of flavour in her mouth. Truly, Mia must be a culinary genius.

Across the table, Mia scooped up a spoonful as well, but she bent over, holding it in front of Micaiah, who was typing like a madwoman. "Say Ahhh."

"Mia!" Micaiah stopped typing and an indignant blush spread across her cheeks.

"Just be a good girl and finish up your report. Leave breakfast to me."

"O-oh, fine!" Micaiah blushed again as she opened her mouth quite reluctantly, with the 'Ahh' that Mia wanted.

Lucia watched the scene with a smile on her face. Everything was just like it was in high school. Mia and Micaiah were such good friends as usual. She chuckled at their antics.

"Mia! How can you miss?! I'm practically sitting on the same chair as you..." Micaiah grumbled as she reached for a napkin, a glob of egg stuck to her cheek.

"Oh dear, I'm sorry. Let me get that for you." Mia leaned over, and Lucia could see the giant smirk on her lips.

The clatter of silverware on Lucia's plate echoed through the small kitchen, the blunette stared in awe.

Mia licked her lips. "Hmm… Guess I added a little too much salt this time." The seconds ticked by as two pairs of eyes were trained on Mia, staring incredulously.

"Gah! This is why I can't work with you around!! All these distractions…" With that, the very flushed Micaiah stood up, storming off as she shut herself in Mia's room, slamming the door behind her.

Lucia was still staring, wide eyed as Mia chuckled nervously. "Haha…guess I overdid the teasing this time."

"I would think so." Lucia picked up her spoon as she finished off her breakfast, wondering to herself when the two became so close. They were more than friends for sure….more like….sisters. "How long have you two been living together?"

Mia stroked her chin thoughtfully, thinking back to what seemed like ages ago. "Hmm. Ever since…middle school."

"No way. Why didn't you tell anyone?" the words flew out in a jumble, completely laced with shock. Lucia had known Mia for nearly ten years and such important information was disclosed only now?

"Well, it never came up. It's like how you never told anyone that you were neighbours with the super rich, super talented Elincia." Mia huffed, breaking down the apparent double standard.

"T-That's different." Lucia paused for a minute, her breath hitched in her throat. "I didn't know…Elincia lived next to me until she joined the fencing club that second year of high school."

"Sounds reasonable I guess." She rolled her eyes. "Speaking of Elincia, she's been looking for your contact information everywhere. Ever since you left, no one's heard from you or been able to reach you. All your phone numbers and addresses were bogus." Mia's expression was stone cold now; something that no one could ever expect from her easy going personality.

"I just needed time to myself. Away from everyone." Lucia looked down, fidgeting with her hands.

"That's all fine and good, but you know, we've been worried about you. Especially me and Elincia. Even your brother." Mia smiled weakly, her playful façade gone, her tone dripped with concern. "Would it have killed you give us a call once in a while?"

"I'm sorry."

Shaking her head, Mia reached across the table, grasping Lucia's hands in hers. "You're _not _forgiven." Again, that wry smile found its way across Mia's lips. "But, as long as you're here now, you've got a while to make up for it!"

Lucia smiled and nodded.

"Then, let's start our afternoon off with a trip into town! We'll replace that pathetic wardrobe of yours!"

Lucia paled, wondering if the cross-dressing Mia should really be giving her wardrobe tips.

* * *

Sighing, he pressed the button on the intercom sitting at the corner of his desk. It buzzed loudly. "Marcia. Could you come here for a minute?"

Twirling his chair around to face the window, he sighed yet another long sigh, flipping open the velvet box for nearly the twentieth time now. With a snap, he closed it again.

"Yes? Did you want to talk to me, sir?" Through the double doors of his office, a slight woman walked in, her pink hair bobbed with each step she took.

"Marcia, can you tell me what you think of this?" He whirled around again, putting the tiny box on his desk, gesturing for his secretary to come closer.

Her eyes widened at the sight of the sparkling diamond, the light scattering as it hit the smooth surface. "Wow, this…it's just beautiful. Are you planning on giving it to her, sir?"

"Of course. But first…I want your honest opinion on this, Marcia. Do you think she'll like it?" He was serious now, his brows furrowing in worry, his blue eyes dull from an apparent lack of sleep.

"Like it?! I think she'll love it!" Stepping up to her boss, Marcia extended her hands, grabbing his rough ones in hers, shaking them excitedly. "Congratulations, sir! I couldn't be happier for you!"

He combed a hand through his azure hair, smirking as he leaned back in his chair. "Haha! Marcia, you seem more excited about this than I am! And for the last time, what did I tell you? Stop it with the 'sirs'. Just call me Geoffrey."

* * *

The _blip blip_ of the car sounded as Mia locked the doors, checking her purse to make sure everything was in place. Lucia, however, was still staring at the chrome Lamborghini, shaking her head in disbelief. First, Armani suits and now, high end race cars?" After those discoveries, Lucia half expected all of Mia's clothes to be designer, but surprisingly, they were normal brands, albeit arranged more fashionably than the average person. The average person being Lucia…

"Still gawking, I see."

Lucia turned; ripping her attention away from the car, coming to face the well dressed Mia. Forgoing her former business attire, the violet haired girl had on a low-cut blouse and a pair of low hanging cargo pants that exposed her midriff. It was casual, but already, heads turned in Mia's direction. Micaiah was no less eye-catching with her vice for miniskirts, exposing her flawless alabaster skin; her ruffled top hugged all her curves perfectly. Next to those two, Lucia felt quite inadequate in her plain jeans and white tank top.

"Umm, I don't want to rush you or anything, Lucia, but I've got to make a quick run to the university to hand in some assignments….so…" Micaiah waved her hand in front of Lucia's blank expression, trying to snap the girl out of her stupor.

"Oh! I'm sorry. You guys can go ahead. I'll be waiting at the bookstore, so take your time." Lucia flushed, finally realizing that she was staring, or rather, more like gawking as Mia had so gently put it.

"I'm sorry about leaving you here, but I promise we'll be quick! After that, we can all shop to our hearts' content!" Mia waved a hurried farewell as she grabbed Micaiah's arm and took off running down the parking lot. Even after they had rounded the corner, Lucia could still hear Micaiah screaming for Mia to slow down. After all, it must be pretty hard to run in three inch heels…

Sighing, Lucia trekked across the parking lot, heading for her favourite bookstore, the place where she used to find solace, the place here she could lose herself in her books, the place where she first met _her_.

Walking down the sidewalk, Lucia glanced at the familiar signs and names, feeling a little nostalgic as she strolled down memory lane. Everything was the same. It seemed like just yesterday that she was here with her friends, laughing and talking about nothing in particular. It _seemed_ like yesterday, as if those five years were just a dream.

After all that time away, her memory was still so vivid. She could remember everything about the bustling streets, the dilapidated buildings, the friends she left behind. She could still feel those amber eyes bear into her soul, feel those silky emerald locks, light on her fingers, and feel the same heartache she experienced then. Nothing was different.

Everything was as messed up as it was when she left.

Wandering the streets, easing her way through the crowd, she wondered why she came back, why she left that wonderful solitude for such painful familiarity.

She watched as the surrounding flurry of commuters faded into the background, the noise becoming naught but a distant hum. Lucia felt cold in the sea of strangers.

Suddenly, she saw color in the dulling gray of the streets. It was bright, vibrant, and all too recognizable. Her legs started moving of their own accord as she ran towards her light, pushing past whoever got in her way. Closer and closer she came, until she was only a meter away.

"Elincia!" Lucia called out instinctively and the person turned, a look of confusion on her perfect features. Her tawny eyes were exactly as she remembered it, dazzling with a certain eminence.

It was then that Lucia finally remembered why she fell in love in the first place.

* * *

**A/N:** Aw damn it. Rushed through this again. Please bear with me. I swear the pace'll quicken soon. I'll throw in a little Heather/Nephenee later on. But should I add in Jill/Mist or Jill/Lethe?

Review and give me some ideas, please?


	3. Missing Pieces

**Love is an Enigma**

* * *

**Act Two: Missing Pieces**

* * *

Warm amber met striking blue as the two women came face to face. For a minute, they just stood there, staring, in shock of the circumstances that had brought them together once again. They ignored the flow of pedestrians around them, lost in their own world. Neither of them said anything; no one made a move.

The seconds ticked by as the ice began to _crack_.

Lucia wondered what she should say, what she should do.

_It had been so long…_

Elincia's mind was blank, frozen. Everything had been normal until she heard that oh so familiar voice calling out to her. At first, she thought it was a dream, but there she was.

_Standing in front of her very eyes._

Suddenly, the disbelief wore off and Elincia succumbed as the dam broke, the torrent of emotions flooding out. At first, only her shoulders shook slightly, followed by the silent pitter-patter of tears as they hit the pavement. She clenched her fists tightly, her head hanging dejectedly. Then, the shaking became more violent, more apparent as she wrapped her arms around herself, as if to hold the broken pieces together.

Instinctively, Lucia closed the distance between her and Elincia, not hesitating as she pulled the girl into her arms. Clutching onto Lucia's shirt, Elincia let go of all her restraint as she sobbed in the arms of her best friend. With that, she could feel her knees buckling; only Lucia's support was holding her up.

Standing there in their desperate embrace, Lucia stroked Elincia's back comfortingly, tears welling up in her own eyes as she felt the irony of her situation. For years, she had dreamed of holding Elincia close like this, but now, it was but a hollow embrace. After all, Elincia's tears cut into her heart with every drop. Knowing that she was the cause of all this made the cuts sting even more, searing with pain, but she knew she deserved it.

* * *

"Shit, shit, shit!"

Mia banged her head against a signpost as she swore loudly; her groans of frustration permeated the air.

"Mia, would you stop doing that?" Micaiah sighed, shaking her head, trying to keep the older girl away from the metal pole. There was no doubt that people were starting to stare now. If not at Micaiah's sinfully short skirt, it would be at the strange purple haired girl who was apparently trying to give herself a concussion.

"Why? Why? Why!?" Mia cried out as she continued to inflict harm on herself, ignoring Micaiah's gasps and the many eyes that turned to see what all the commotion was about.

"Mia!" With that, the silver haired girl pried Mia away, securely holding onto her as she slumped to the ground, Micaiah's meagre strength just barely holding her up. "Mia, really now. If this was anyone's fault, it would be mine. I'm the one who created this whole detour in the first place."

"Oh, Micaiah…Lucia's lost, alone and afraid because I asked to her to stay here while we ran your errand. I should have forced her to come with us!" Mia buried her face in Micaiah's ample bosom, her sarcasm slipping out.

"And I thought you were really worried about Lucia too…" Micaiah shook her head as she tried to push the other girl off her, but Mia seemed to like fondling her fluffy pillows in public. Although it was much to the younger girl's dismay, she couldn't help but feel the blood rush to her cheeks, her head starting to spin. And she thought Mia was the only one who needed self control. If the purple haired girl didn't stop soon, the passer-bys would all get one hell of free show.

"I _am_ worried, but she's a grown woman. I'm sure she'll be able to get around without a problem. She did live here for the most part of her life…" Mia finally detached herself from the silver haired girl, smirking rather proudly.

Micaiah sighed. She didn't know what Mia had done to be so proud of herself. Not only had she just inadvertently molested her in a crowd full of strangers, but the girl was grinning stupidly, her hair a complete mess. "Mia…come here. Let me fix that for you." Micaiah gestured for the other girl to bend down.

Like a kid, Mia obediently complied, smiling lopsidedly as she bent down for Micaiah to fix her messy bangs. Removing Mia's customary white headband, Micaiah clipped it around her neck as she ran her fingers through Mia's tangled locks.

Mia purred in silent delight, loving the feel of Micaiah's cold hands threaded through her hair.

Smoothing out the violet strands, Micaiah combed through the silky mane a couple more times before tucking in the stray locks behind Mia's ears gently. Lastly, she replaced the headband, slipping it into place.

"There." Micaiah looked pleased with her work. "Now, you look as beautiful as you always do." The girl patted her companion on the head like she would an obedient puppy. She couldn't resist as she cracked a grin. "Good girl."

Mia pouted, crossing her arms as she stood up. "You really can't have a dog without a leash, you know. Maybe a collar too...couple of chains?" Her lips twitched up into a grin, her eyebrows moved up and down suggestively. "You do know what I mean, right?"

It took a while for Micaiah before a look of horror registered on her face. "Mia! I can't believe you! Get your mind out of the gutter!" Contradictory to her words, the silver haired maiden blushed deeply, fidgeting with her collar uncomfortably. Was it just her or was it getting hot in here?

"_-Ahem-!_"

The two turned to see who so rudely interrupted their witty banter.

A slim brunette stood in front of them, a green apron with '_Greil's Coffeehouse'_ stamped on the front. The woman gently massaged her nose bridge as she sighed quite audibly. "I wish I could say I'm happy to see you two, but…" The usually calm brunette was livid, her left eye twitched slightly. "What were you guys doing?? Putting on a show?! I've been watching you two from across the street for ten minutes now. And all you can do is make complete fools of yourselves! Mia, I understand, but Micaiah? I expected more of you!"

"Ahaha…hello to you too, Mist." Micaiah laughed sheepishly, wondering when the sweet and shy Mist they knew had died without telling them.

"Mist! Nice to see ya'!" Mia came up behind her partner in crime, throwing her arms over the slighter girl's shoulders, resting her head on Micaiah's as she waved a hello to the twitching brunette. Mia must have known that Mist was having a bad day, but teasing her was all part of her routine.

"Gosh. Mia…how can you be so cheery all the time? I really do envy you sometimes…" Mist sighed again, looking left and right as she jogged across the street.

"Mist, is something wrong? You seem…not yourself." Micaiah asked as she followed the brunette, Mia in tow.

"Yeah, Mist! You're usually cheerier than me. What's with you today?" Mia bounded across the street as well, fitting her hand in Micaiah's as pulled the other girl along.

"Mia!" Micaiah groaned, looking down at their joined hands."We're in public…"

"C'mon! It's not like we're making out or anything. Lighten up. Girls hold hands all the time." Mia smiled, giving Micaiah's hand a reassuring squeeze as they followed Mist into the quaint coffee shop.

The chime jingled as the threesome entered the store, the rich aroma of coffee filled the air.

"Hey!" A tall man stood at the counter, a green t-shirt stretched across his rippling shoulders, framing his muscular figure all too well. He waved them over to the bar stools, fetching his customers each a cup of coffee.

Mia could barely stifle her laughter. "Ike... Since when did you start wearing Mist's shirts to work? To attract the female customers?!" She sat down at the bar, banging her fist on the counter as she exploded with chuckles.

Popping up from behind the counter, Mist frowned. "For your information. That _is_ my brother's shirt. He just hasn't worn it for a while."

The two women froze at Mist's icy tone. Something really was eating at the brunette. And this time, it wasn't that stomach flu that Ike gave everyone last month.

'D_ing ding'_

The chime rang out and everyone turned to see who dared enter the near empty coffee shop. It was a buxom young woman, tall and slim, with a figure that near rivalled Mia's exercise toned body. Her red hair cascaded all the way down her back, tied in a high ponytail. Her pink lips were drawn into a thin line; her bemused red eyes darted around.

Micaiah blinked. Somehow that girl looked quite familiar...

"Jill!" To Mia and Micaiah's surprise, Mist's bell-like voice rang out crystal clear, purer than ever as she dashed out from behind the counter, rushing up to greet Jill. At the drop of a pin, Mist's mood had done a 180 degree turn.

Mia looked at Micaiah and the two shared a knowing smile. They snickered as they continued to watch Mist fawn over Jill.

"I haven't seen you for weeks now! It's like you've gotten so much prettier since the last time you've been here!" Mist clasped Jill's hand in her own, her eyes sparkling with admiration.

Reaching a hand up to scratch her head absently, Jill laughed nervously, blushing from Mist's praise. "Haha…Thank you, Mist. Must have been the training program I just finished. And I've gotta' say Mist, you're not looking too shabby yourself." The redhead smirked wryly, making Mist swoon momentarily.

"Haha, I'm glad. So, did you get the promotion? Must be competitive down at the station, huh?" Mist giggled, staring at Jill like she was the only one in the room.

At the other end of the cafe, the other two women were sipping their coffee enjoyably, Micaiah chatting amicably with Mia. However, the purple haired woman was suddenly drawn to the far away conversation. Her keen ears twitched at the word 'station'.

Jill nodded enthusiastically. "Mhm hmm. I got it. I'm a fully fledged lieutenant now! Though I think that it was mostly because of my father's influence in this field…No one could forget the name Shiharam…"

Again, Mia twitched, giving Ike a sceptical glance.

"Oh, Jill. I still have to introduce you to my customers over here. You might remember them from high school!" Mist took Jill by the hand as she led her over to the counter.

Ike smiled. "The usual, Jill?"

The redhead nodded, taking a seat beside Micaiah. Glancing over, she gave the silver haired girl a shocked look, her brows furrowed in concentration. "No…It can't be. Micaiah?" Jill's eyes were wide at her realization.

"The one and only. Long time no see, huh?" Micaiah smiled sweetly, ignoring the daggers Mia was glaring at Jill.

"You two know each other?" Mia's tone had lost its playfulness, becoming strangely irate.

"Yeah. In high school we were both in the astronomy club, on the soccer team and the volleyball team too! What a chance meeting, hm?" Micaiah was still beaming, opening her mouth to ask Jill some questions, but Mia quickly cut in.

"On the volleyball team? Soccer team? I was part of those teams too, you know. Why haven't I met Jill?" The green-eyed monster suddenly reared its ugly head and Mia's jealousy became all too apparent now.

"Oh, Micaiah's told me a lot about you, Mia, but I'm afraid you'd already graduated before I joined the team." Jill smiled obliviously, unaware of the anger that bubbled up inside the usually easy-going Mia.

"I see." Mia's reply was frosty at the least, waves of hostility rolling off her.

Micaiah slapped a hand to her face, wondering how Mia could turn from bubbly one minute and into a jealous monster the next. "Mia…"

Seemingly, Jill had completely missed the proverbial train as she didn't take notice of Mia's cold demeanour. Slowly, she she trepassed into enemy territory. "By the way, Sothe works down at the police station with me now. I was talking to him the other day and he tells me that you two are really getting serious."

The whole room grew silent.

Mist swore under her breath and bit her lip. She held her breath and crossed her fingers, hoping a disaster wouldn't tear apart her quaint little café.

On the other hand, Ike smirked deviously, crossing his arms as he waited for the scene to play out.

"Well, you see…Sothe kinda turned out to be an obsessive boyfriend and I filed a restraining order against him…I know he doesn't mean too much harm but-" Micaiah tried explaining this as gently as she could, but as she felt a pair of arms snake possessively around her waist, she paled with fright.

"But Micaiah's mine now." Mia smiled sweetly, drawing Micaiah close to her, pressing her full figure against the girl's back.

"Eh?" Suddenly, Jill's mind went askew as she tried to comprehend what just happened here. _Sothe…? Restraining order? Micaiah…belonging to Mia? What?!_

"Ohoho…confused, are we?" Mia's eyes held an evil glint and Micaiah swallowed her anxiety.

Sheepishly, Jill nodded.

"Why don't I give you a demonstration?"

All eyes widened as Mia deftly swept Micaiah off her feet, bending the girl over backwards on the counter.

Even Ike couldn't have anticipated this, but it wasn't like he was complaining.

Mist was wide eyed, glancing over at Jill, hoping that their relationship wouldn't change just because her friends were a couple of weirdoes.

Jill just stood, watching.

Micaiah's protests were no match for Mia's superior skill as the older girl crushed her lips to Micaiah's, effectively muffling her cries.

The audience watched intensely, drawn in by some strange attraction. However, Jill was still hoping that this was all some big joke.

Mia brushed her tongue gently against Micaiah's lips, eliciting a moan from the silver haired girl as her lips parted instantly. As Mia delved deeper, the petite girl continued to mewl with pleasure, her hands threaded roughly through Mia's silky mane, pulling them closer than they already were.

Mia smirked into their kiss, her hands fumbling as she hiked up Micaiah's skirt. The younger girl's alabaster skin was exposed, her long legs trembled as Mia massaged and kneaded. Micaiah could no longer hold back as a throaty moan escaped her lips, throwing her head back in sheer pleasure.

Jill watched with her mouth agape, her cheeks aflame with embarrassment, with shock. Suddenly, Mist could see the whites of the redhead's eyes as they rolled back into her skull. Luckily, the brunette caught Jill before she hit the tiled floor.

Too bad no one was there to catch Ike.

* * *

Elincia sniffled, blowing her nose into her handkerchief daintily. "S-sorry, Lucia…"

The blue haired girl furrowed her brows, appalled to say the least. "Elincia. How can you apologize when all this is my fault? I'm the inconsiderate one. _I'm_ sorry for all the trouble I've caused _you_." Lucia looked down at her feet, unable to meet Elincia's eyes.

"Oh, that? You're still worried? Let's leave the past in the past, shall we? What matters most is that you're here now!" The emerald beauty smiled innocently, wiping away the last of her tears.

"Elincia…"

"Anyways, I'm more worried about what I did to your shirt…Shameful, huh? A grown woman like me bawling her eyes out in broad daylight…" Elincia sniffled again, attempting a smile as she dabbed at her eyes.

"It's okay…Keeping it all bottled up inside is never any good." Lucia inched closer on the park bench, motioning to put an arm around the other girl.

Elincia jumped as Lucia made contact with her bare shoulders, a sharp gasp escaped her lips. Seeing such a reaction, Lucia quickly retracted her hand, as if it had been burned. Even though it wasn't physical pain, she felt it inside, a hollow sensation in her chest.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, Lucia. You startled me. Your hands are just so cold…" Elincia smiled apologetically, rubbing her arms for emphasis.

Lucia tried to hide her surprise, smiling to cover up her discomfort. "I guess spending all that time at Mia's apartment gave me a case of the chills. They have the AC turned up so high…" She rubbed her hands together. Maybe Mia's apartment was too cold. Not even the spring weather could thaw her out…

"Mia? You visited her today?" Elincia's curiosity suddenly piqued, her amber eyes staring inquisitively at Lucia.

"Well, I'm staying at her place for now. Until I get a place of my own that is. And no, I can't accept your hospitality. I know your house is big, but I don't want to take advantage of you." Those words tumbled out of Lucia's mouth and only after did she realize the innuendo creeping up between the lines. She blushed slightly, hoping Elincia didn't catch that.

Effectively thwarted, Elincia pouted, creasing her fine brows. "You read my mind…In that case, I'll just have to give you your invitation now." She rummaged through her purse, muttering to herself as she searched for something.

"Invitation?" Lucia was curious, but something in the pit of her stomach didn't want to know.

"That's right. An invitation to my en-" A sharp ring chimed and Elincia jumped, swearing under her breath. Digging through her purse again, she pulled out a slim white cell phone, flipping it open as she talked into the receiver. "Hello?"

Nary a second later, Elincia snapped the phone shut and a panicked look worked its way into her eyes. "I'm so sorry. I'm terribly late for a board meeting! I really wanted to catch up, but the company is such a hassle." Frantically, Elincia shoved everything back into her handbag.

"It's okay. I understand. We can talk later." Although a bit reluctant, Lucia said her goodbyes, giving Elincia a half embrace before letting her go.

"Call me, okay?" Elincia yelled back as she dashed off, waving promptly.

She watched as Elincia blended into the crowd, her dazzling emerald hair disappearing out of sight. Watching the girl's retreating back, it felt like she was forgetting something…

It was then that Lucia realized that she didn't' have Elincia's phone number.

* * *

**A/N:** Wow that sure was a long one...Okay. For the last time. I promise I'll speed it up. Please keep reading. I hope I won't disappoint!

Hope you enjoyed and please review. Give me comments, criticism, suggetions, anything and everything is welcome. ;D Cept flames...


	4. Can you Hear the Ice cracking?

**Love is an Enigma**

* * *

**Act Three: Can you hear the ice cracking?**

* * *

_The expanse of creamy white skin was exposed as Mia deftly slid her hand under Micaiah's skirt. Skilfully, the violet haired woman kneaded and massaged, eliciting the throatiest of moans from her breathless partner. It didn't seem like Micaiah was protesting anymore as she reached out with equally fervent want, crushing her lips to the taller girl's. It was a side of the shy Micaiah that no one would have ever expected. _

_And suddenly, the tables were turned as the platinum blonde held a feral look in her eyes, her dainty fingers trailing down Mia's ruffled blouse, teasing and touching. Still, lower they fell, lingering restlessly at her already low hanging waistline. A button was undone, the sound of a zipper being pulled down…_

Jill sat up with a start; her face flushed a cherry red. She crossed her legs tightly under the table, feeling an uncomfortable fluttering sensation rise up within her.

'_Oh, God, no…'_ Her words seemed to echo in her head, a sense of shame, of disgust filled her. Not only had she fallen asleep on the job, but her thoughts were the more unnerving part. With the lack of action here at the precinct, Jill's mind was free to wreak all sorts havoc.

She let her head fall to the table with a thud, rattling the forgotten coffee cup beside her. The cold hardwood surface felt nice against her flushed skin, temporarily clearing her mind. Her dream was so vivid, so real, invoking a lot more emotions than the actual event had, the one that happened only yesterday.

It was only yesterday that she thought Micaiah was a normal girl…and it was only yesterday that she had committed voyeurism.

Groaning, Jill banged her head lightly against the wooden table, soft 'Why's escaped her lips as she attempted to beat some sense into herself. After all, she had seen two of her friends engage in a hot and heavy make out session. The bad thing about that was…that they were two female friends. The worst thing was that she couldn't tear her eyes away. It was just so wrong, so dirty, so immoral, and so unbearably…hot.

The blood rushed up to her face again, coloring the tips of her ears bright red. Slamming her hands down on the table, she had had the last straw. Her thoughts were wandering to a very dark side, her mind slipping into the gutter. Nevertheless, Jill Shiharam, a very prestigious lieutenant, was not about to admit that she was turned on, _very_ turned on by two of her _very _female friends.

Jill paused, wondering how on earth she phrased that without… She suddenly paled, wondering if this was the stage called _denial_ that she was going through. Stopping, just for a moment, Jill thought long and hard about it. It wasn't like this sudden revelation had awakened any awkward feelings or anything, right? And it wasn't like her interests made her think any differently about Mist.

Sure, Mist was attractive, with her fathomless blue eyes, her wavy chestnut locks, her soft, flawless skin… Sometimes, the redhead dreamt about running her fingers through those silky strands, kissing those rosy pink lips… But. It wasn't as if her view on life had changed. She was as normal as ever, the same old Jill. The same Jill who never knew her mother, the same Jill who encountered first love in the locker room, the same Jill who lost her first kiss-among other things- to an enticing strawberry blonde named Lethe.

Yes, she was still the one and only Jill.

Nothing was different.

Settling down with a weak smile on her face, Jill tried to overlook the fact that she was lying to herself. Her father was a protective man, so he didn't complain when Jill didn't seem to be bringing any boys home. Surely, if her father knew the reason why, he would have dragged them over himself. It was nothing short of a miracle that she had kept it a secret for so long. It had been buried so deep that this one simple thing set it all off. She still remembered the high school fling that started her on her downward spiral.

Jill could still remember every aspect of the cattish girl, the way she playfully bit and licked at her exposed skin, the way she arched her back into her shy touches, the way she would let out a low moan, almost like a cat's purr.

Just thinking about it, Jill's collar was starting to get a little bit tighter, the temperature rising considerably. Again, she could feel that fluttering sensation that was all too pleasant…

"Ohoho…Lieutenant Jill here is blushing, hm? Thinking about your boyfriend?"

Jill whipped around at the voice, growling as she spotted her arch nemesis loitering in the break room doorway. His dark brown hair was as unkempt as ever and he had a smug smirk on his face, his one eye crinkling with a smile, the other, covered in an ominous black eye patch.

"_Captain_ Haar…Nice to see you here _before_ three in the afternoon for once…" The redhead scoffed at her superior, crossing her legs again as she began to stir her already cold cup of coffee.

"Dear, Jill, you're always whining about this or that. You're so uptight nowadays. What happened to the happy Jill when Chief Shiharam was still around?" Haar smiled lazily, attempting to stifle a yawn.

"That was in the past! Now, since I'm in charge, I have to be this _uptight._" Jill huffed, crossing her arms angrily.

"Ri-ght. _Lieutenant._"

She could hear the smirk in his voice as he taunted her.

"I take of all the important matters here. Youre always too busy sleeping to worry about anything! Besides, you got lucky with that promotion..." The redhead turned her attention to the coffee again, feigning interest in the dark liquid.

"You keep on telling yourself that, Jill." He smiled that smug grin again. "Well, what did your boyfriend do this time? You had such a perverted grin on just now…"

"H-How many times do I have to tell you? I _don't_ have a _boyfriend_." She stressed the syllables, hoping the man would just leave it at that.

"Oh, no boyfriend, huh? Got a girlfriend?"

"W-what are you-" Jill paled. She hoped he didn't know how close that hit home. She was starting to stammer, starting to blush again.

"What's everyone doing over here!"

Jill let out a sigh of relief as a certain detective came to her rescue just in the nick of time.

A tall, buxom blonde ambled over, her full hips swaying with every tantalizing step. Haar's attention was whisked away in the blink of an eye.

"Heather, finally outta' that office of yours I see." The one eyed man had a lopsided grin on his lips as he drank in the sight of his fellow colleague.

"Haar!" She waved enthusiastically, setting a stack of folders down on the table. "I was just doing some detective work for a friend of mine and I'm glad to see that _you've_ finally crawled out from under that rock! Hope you're not here just to bully poor Jill." Heather had a roguish grin on her face, pressing a chaste kiss to Jill's already flushed cheeks as she draped her arms over the younger girl.

"Can't say I'm not, but I think you're doing a much better job at that than I am." The captain chuckled, an evil glint in his eye as he watched Heather fondle Jill.

"Oh, how mean of Captain Haar to say that! You think I'm a nice person, don't you, Jill?" To Jill's utter dismay, Heather was much better than Haar at getting her riled up, but it was in a completely different way. The blonde's generous assets were all too warm when pressed up against Jill's sensitive back, her sultry slur raising the hairs on her neck.

"H-Heather…You're-" Jill paused, swallowing hard. The poor girl wondered how much more she could take. Heather was not helping her situation in the least bit.

"Too nice." The redhead managed to say through her teeth, her head throbbing, her heart rate skyrocketing through the roof. Her hormones were causing her the utmost amount of discomfort. Her body was certainly at its limit.

Soon enough, both Haar and Heather were doubled over with laughter, poking fun at Jill's expense. The redhead shifted uncomfortably in her chair.

Suddenly, a piercing chime rang out. It was the phone.

Using this as an escape, Jill wriggled out of Heather's hold and dashed out of the room, picking up the receiver in her office. "Precinct 42 here, Lieutenant Jill speaking."

As the words tumbled out on the other line, the rosy hue on Jill's cheeks began to fade. In no time at all, she was as pale as a ghost. She slammed the phone down with a shaky hand, her crimson orbs dilated in shock.

Rushing back to the room, she found her colleagues engaged in a witty exchange, laughter pealing out like the ringing of bells. However, once they saw her ashen face, they wore grave expressions as well.

"Jill?"

"Call up teams five and six. We have a hostage situation on Main Street."

Jill's heart wrenched at the words, her throat dry, her hands cold and clammy, her knees felt weak.

Only one thing came to mind as she stood there, trying to compose her thoughts.

_Mist._

* * *

Mia was never one to follow hunches, but as a sudden feeling of anxiety came over her, she knew something was amiss. Her appetite left her almost immediately and her entire body was tense, rigid. The TV in the background played, but the noise was completely drowned out as Mia focused her attention elsewhere.

She put down her cup of coffee, standing up from the table, leaving her sandwich half eaten. Mia sighed deeply, pacing the kitchen, her hands twitching nervously. There was no way she could sit still while this feeling of dread slowly hacked away at her sanity.

_Micaiah_

Suddenly, something caught her eye and she turned to the TV. It was breaking news.

The camera angle was shaky, the background dark and grey. Smoke billowed from the tops of buildings, the sound of sirens and screams muffled with static.

The footage seemed familiar. She turned up the volume.

A blonde reporter appeared on screen, clutching her mic as she ran for her life. Even in the most dangerous of situations, she managed to deliver her scoop.

"_In the heart of downtown, Main Street has been taken over by an active terrorist threat. Hostages have been taken. Their demands are not yet known. I advise people to stay away from this area. I repeat, stay in your homes and-Kshhhh…"_

The screen flickered with static for a second before it returned to the newsroom.

Mias blood ran cold, her hands balled up into fists. Her nails cut red crescents into her palms, drawing blood. Her mouth was drawn into a thin line, her lips trembling slightly. As she stood there in the kitchen, her mind raced, her heart throbbing with every thought. She could still remember when Micaiah kissed her goodbye this morning. She was leaving for Mist's café on Main Street. Now, she wished that she hadn't let go.

Suddenly, the corners of her lips tugged up into a small smile, her emerald eyes darkening, laced with mad desperation.

_Maybe…_

Rushing into her bedroom, she snatched her phone off the dresser, pressing speed dial _1_. She waited, listening to the rings as she held the cell phone to her ear. Her breathing was heavy, coming out in heaves. Her cool composition was gone.

_Ring…ring…_

_Ring…ring…_

_Ring-_

Mia held her breath as the line connected, her face lighting up. "Micaiah! I was so worr-"

"_Sorry, this number is currently unavailable."_

The electronic voice sounded and at the end of the message, the line went dead. Mia's arms suddenly slacked, dropping to her sides.

She couldn't believe this was happening again.

_Had they found her?_

Despite the moving around, lying about their ages, being taken into Ike's care…Was it all for naught? Had they figured out where they had been hiding all this time?

Without a second thought, Mia dashed out the door; her heart aching as she finally realized the cause of her sudden anxiety.

She prayed that she wasn't too late, because a life without Micaiah wouldn't be a life worth living.

* * *

_Posted: 10/10/08_

* * *

**A/N: **Been suffering from a bit of writer's block D; Hope no one got lost on that crazy ride 'w'

And I've decided to change the story's main pairing, because it was jut gearing that way...Don't worry. Lucia and Elincia are still major players. Mia and Micaiah ftw :D

I hope there are still people following this.

Anyhow. I hope you enjoyed this and please review!


	5. Expect Nothing

**Love is an Enigma

* * *

**

Act Four: Expect Nothing

* * *

Mist sighed, resting her head on the counter. The lunch time rush was finally over. An hour and a half of blood, sweat and tears sure took the energy out of the poor brunette. Her legs were aching, the sweat still dripping down the side of her face. She was completely exhausted, working the kitchen, the tables and the till by herself. After years of running the store without any extra help, she was used to it by now, but it would have been nice if Ike was here to help once in a while.

She could feel her blood begin to boil as she thought of her blue haired brother. Even though he used her store as a front, she didn't charge him rent. That's what siblings did, right? In that case, he should have helped out a lot more. Sure it kept her in shape, but after work, she slept like a dead log every night. She had no social life and the only friend that she didn't meet through her brother was Jill.

Oh, dear Jill, the only refuge in her boring life...

The brunette chuckled to herself, the irony in her words finally sinking in.

Boring? Her life was anything but boring. Ike was always out and about, gallivanting in the dark alleys of the city, taking out other people's trash. That's why he never had any time for 'their' quaint little coffee shop. His line of work was dangerous to say the least, but that wasn't the part that vexed her beyond belief.

It was one thing for her burly, muscular, indestructible man of a brother to be on every mobster's hit list, but it was another matter entirely for Mia to be his accomplice. She had never known anyone cheerier than the purple haired girl, so it was hard to imagine that she made a living as a cold blooded killer.

It was much easier accepting the fact that Mia and Micaiah got hot and heavy under the covers.

Sighing again, she wished that she had a more normal family and that she had made some more normal friends. Not that knowing how to use an assault rifle was a bad thing, but it wasn't something that most girls her age even considered. And not that having lesbian friends was a bad thing. She jut wished that they had a little more decency...for Jill's sake.

Mist wondered if Jill would still want to be friends if she knew what kind of people she was involved with. Mainly the people who loved firearms, mainly the people whom the police were searching for. It was the classic Romeo and Juliet plot, where the children of the two warring families fell in love. The killers for hire and the police. A forbidden friendship, her and Jill.... Her mind began to spin, her consciousness slipping.

Suddenly, the door of the shop opened, the chime ringing out.

"Mist!"

Mist snapped out of her stupor, trying to shake off the drowsiness.

The brunette rubbed her eyes, an annoyed look on her face as she spotted a platinum blonde walk through her doors.

"Well, it's nice to see you again, Micaiah. Here to scare away some more of my friends?" Mist rolled her eyes, trying to fight the heat as it rushed to her cheeks. Images flashed through her mind, Micaiah's mini skirt eliciting some frightful memories.

"I-I'm sorry, Mist. I really couldn't help myself." The platinum blonde blushed, her ears turning red.

At that moment, Micaiah was much too adorable, completely fitting the image of a shy high school girl. Mist had always wondered how Micaiah seemed to never age. In these past ten years, she'd never looked a day older than 17. All those curves in the right places, filled out only the way a high school girl could be. Maybe that's why her clothes always seemed to look so good and fit just so perfectly.

In a way, she was envious.

"I just don't understand how you can..." Mist trailed off, muttering under her breath.

To the brunette's dismay, Micaiah caught her half sentence.

"Well, you know...I just couldn't help it. With all this sexual tension between me and Mia, I just couldn't keep my restraint. Since Lucia's staying with us, we never have too much time to ourselves and I always have to try and muffle my screams... And yesterday, her hands felt so good and she made me so we-"

"Stop!" Mist squeezed her eyes shut. She could tell by the sudden change in the girl's tone. It just became too breathy, too sultry, and too...eager.

Micaiah looked up, confused, an innocent look on her face.

Mist was equally surprised by the sudden change in expression, wondering if she imagined the whole thing.

"Didn't you ask me why _that_ happened yesterday?" Again, Micaiah asked, with that angelic look on her perfect face.

"I didn't...and I'm afraid I'm not very interested in your...sex life." Mist winced as she said it, not wanting to imagine the hot and steamy relationship they shared. Then, something clicked. "Wait. Did you say that Lucia was staying with you?"

"Mh hmm." Micaiah bit her lip.

The brunette gave her friend a strange look. Was she trying to seduce her? If she was, it was working... Wait...No! Mist shoved that thought out of her mind, getting back to the matter at hand. In any case, something was just not right about the way Micaiah's eyes sparkled. They seemed almost golden in the sunlight. It was unnerving, so Mist gave it her all to ignore the fact that Micaiah was creeping her out at the moment.

"Elincia's been searching for Lucia everywhere. Every single time she comes in here, she asks about her. She's getting married soon and I barely hear her talk about G-" Mist was suddenly cut off as a gunshot rang out. She stiffened, the color draining from her face.

"I-It came from outside." Micaiah was wary, her voice cautious. She had a funny feeling, a dull pain at the back of her head.

Without another word, Mist jogged to the entrance. She peered outside.

Micaiah watched as a shadow appeared in the door, pushing its way through. The petite brunette was violently thrust aside, landing on the floor with a pained cry.

"Get on the floor!" A masked figure stood in the middle of the store, raising a machine gun as he fired into the ceiling. "Or I'll blow all your heads off!"

The few coffee store customers screamed, hitting the floor as fragments of the rafters sprinkled down. In naught but a few seconds, another man entered, guns blazing, a wild laugh ripping from his throat.

As the chaos ensued, Micaiah was frozen to the spot, her mouth open in an inaudible scream. Her eyes were wide open, her golden orbs dilating. They rolled into the back of her head, the whites of her eyes showing.

Cowering in the corner, Mist pleaded for Micaiah to get down, but the silver haired girl was rooted to the spot. She was shaking visibly, her shoulders wracked with heavy sobs.

Micaiah's mind was blank. It had gone white with pain, a sharp sting shooting through her temple.

_Stop…_

Her body was burning, pain radiating from her core. It felt like she was going to tear, going to rip.

_Please…Stop!_

She hit the floor with a thud, her body convulsing with violent spasms.

"Micaiah! Micaiah!"

In the emptiness of her consciousness, Micaiah could hear Mist's screams, but it felt so far away.

It was muddled, suffocated.

The brunette cringed, shaking as she watched as one of the masked men approach the girl on the floor. He chuckled cruelly, slinging his firearm over his shoulder as he bent down. "Huh. What's wrong with this bitch? She sick?" He laughed, prodding Micaiah with the toe of his boot.

_Don't do it._

His partner wandered over, a sudden interest in the fallen girl. "Wonder if the boss'll let us have some fun with her." He made a slurping sound as he leered at the silver haired girl.

_Please don't hurt them…_

"Ike…" Mist shuddered as she watched, the tears streaming down her face. She couldn't do anything to help and she could only watch her friend suffer. If only her brother was here. If only Jill was here, if only someone was here to save them.

"Hey, she's pretty good lookin'. Unconscious too. You wanna go first?" The first man chuckled, holding Micaiah by the scruff of her collar as he peered beneath the curtain of silver hair. Her head hung limply, her limbs slacked to her sides.

"Sure, but I've never seen a girl with silver hair. It's gotta be a wig." He cackled again, the sound of his zipper making the patrons shudder with apprehension. "Set her down and keep watch while I enjoy myself."

Micaiah's body slumped against the counter, her head lolling to one side. The man bent down, setting himself on top of the unconscious girl.

_Please don't…_

Through the thin fabric of her blouse, she could feel the man's grubby hands grab and grope. He lifted the hem of her skirt hastily, his fingers slipped into the sides of her panties as he pulled.

"Who do you think you are?"

Everyone froze at the icy tone.

Micaiah slowly raised her head, her eyes glowed a blood red.

"Disappear."

* * *

The motor roared to life as she revved the engine. She hastily pulled on her helmet as she sped down the road. Everything was a blur as she bypassed the cars, running the red lights.

The car horns honked, a trail of profanities followed, but she pushed the motorcycle faster and faster, rounding the corners carelessly.

Soon enough, she could see the blockades, the police cars lined up with their sirens flashing. Quickly, she pulled over to the curb, leaving her bike as she rushed into the heart of the chaos.

She pushed through the crowd of spectators and angry drivers, a redhead standing out at the front. She knew it was Jill. Collaborating with the cops was one thing she hated to do, but rushing into a situation without any information was foolhardy, suicidal.

She reached out a hand, grasping the lieutenant's shoulder.

"Excuse me-" Jill looked annoyed, but her expression changed once she saw the purple haired woman. "Mia!"

"Mist and Micaiah. I-I need to know that they're safe." Mia's forehead beaded with sweat, her hair tussled, her eyes a vivid emerald.

"Mia…I'm sorry. We're doing the best we can, but I don't know their situations." Jill looked pained, hiding her discomfort behind an indifferent tone. She had to focus on crowd control, wait for some kind of contact withthe hostage takers. She was second in command at this operation. There was no room for hesitation or preoccupation.

"Well, what's the situation?" Mia tried to control her breathing. She did all she could to keep her heart from jumping out of her chest.

"I-I can't tell you that. It's on a need to know basis."

"Then just tell me. Numbers." Her tone was stone cold, an air of professionalism about her.

Jill sighed. She wasn't supposed to release information to the public, but Mia seemed desperate. "They number at almost 100. They've taken the whole street. Guards at each store, a couple high rise buildings seized. Hostages…" The lieutenant coughed to hide her sobs; she could feel the tears welling up. Jill's mind flickered to Mist, a subject she didn't want to think about right now.

Mia watched the emotion on the girl's face, a soft smile stretching across her lips. "Thanks." Without another word, she turned, taking off running.

"Mia? Where are you going? It's dangerous!" Jill's cries fell on deaf ears as Mia disappeared, slipping into an alleyway.

* * *

Everything was dark, damp, a coppery smell hung thickly in the air.

"Micaiah, Micaiah!"

She stirred, a voice echoing around in her aching head. Slowly, her golden eyes fluttered open, Mist's worried face coming into view.

"W-What happened?" Micaiah slowly sat up, using her hands as support as she pushed herself up. However, she met something warm and sticky on her palms. Bringing her hands in front of her, she gasped as she saw a thick, red substance dripping off her palms. Then, it registered in her mind. The coppery smell, the damp feeling in the air.

She knew that _it_ had come out to play.

"Micaiah, we better get out of here."

She could feel Mist's hand on her arm, pulling her to her feet. The brunette was still shaking, avoiding the silver haired girl's gaze.

"Mist, what did I do?" Micaiah stopped and turned, looking at the havoc she wreaked. Blood stained the walls, the tables, the chairs. Pools of the red liquid splashed all over the floor. Limbs and body parts were strewn haphazardly around.

She had no recollection of this bloodbath. Her last memory was the sound of a gunshot, the appearance of those gunmen. Then, it all went black.

"W-we shouldn't dawdle…" Mist pulled her along again, heading for the entrance.

"Wait." Micaiah clutched her head, a splitting pain ricocheted in her mind. Her eyes flickered a dark red and Mist jumped back instinctively.

"The customers…I see corpses. Escape is futile. They're guarding the streets." It was an other-worldly voice that spoke, a light ethereal tone. Then, as soon as it had come, it fled, a gust of wind whistled through the empty shop. Micaiah's shoulder's sank, a hand clutched at her chest as her heart rate skyrocketed through the roof. It became harder to breathe, exhaustion creeping over her.

"I-If we can't escape, what do we do?" Mist held in the tears, backing away from Micaiah. After the carnage she had witnessed, she was afraid. Not of Micaiah, but of the thing that lay dormant within her.

"We have to stay here and wait it out." Micaiah shivered, wrapping her arms around her thin frame. "But we'll need weapons…"

For the first time in hours, Mist managed a weak smile, finding the perfect solution. "Greil's Coffeehouse, the number one stop for good coffee and heavy artillery." She attempted to make light of the situation, but received silence instead.

Micaiah looked puzzled, wondering if the brunette had snapped.

"This place is Ike's headquarters in a way. He loves to store his toys in the back." Mist grinned widely now, her confidence soaring.

Micaiah finally understood, returning the smile. "Know how to use them?" Excitement rumbled in her chest, a chance to finally prove herself had come.

"Of course. Dad took me to the shooting range all the time. Used to practice with Ike too."

"Perfect. Mia's taught me all she knows. We'll be able to hold out for a while." The platinum blonde let out a sigh of relief, the tension in the air dissipating.

The relief was short lived as suddenly, there was a noise out back, the furious rattling of a doorknob.

The two women tensed, frozen to the spot. Were there more thugs behind the door? They were still unarmed and another assault now would be too much to handle.

Mist screamed as a shot rang out. The knob fell to the ground with a clatter. Before she knew what was happening, Micaiah's body acted upon instinct, her eyes filming over with a red coating. She could feel her hands twitching, a bloodlust rising in her chest. The door swung open and a figure stepped through.

In an instant, a ray of light burst forth from Micaiah's outstretched hand and the air was filled with the smell of blood.

* * *

**A/N: **Anyone glad to see me? Totally rushed this chapter, so I hope you guys still enjoyed it. I'm up to suggestions/criticism/comments/ encouragement!

Thanks for reading and please review! I promise the next update won't take 3 months ._.


	6. Being Bound

**Love is an Enigma **

* * *

**Act Five: Being Bound**

* * *

Blood filled the air. It was fresh, warm, and absolutely nauseating. Mist put a hand to her mouth, gagging at the smell.

The doorway was empty.

Micaiah relaxed, her eyes shone a dull gold. She was exhausted, overcome with dizziness. If only she could control it…

A pained cough.

Then, suddenly, they heard the sound of something dragging across the floor. It sent shivers down Mist's spine as she stood there, watching a figure stumble out from behind the door. The brunette had expected a corpse to fall forward, but a look of horror took over as she glimpsed a shade of purple that was simply unmistakable.

Micaiah could feel the bile rise up in her stomach as she saw her gruesome handiwork. "Mia…"

"H-hey." The woman still had that stupid grin plastered on her face. She looked pale, sickly.

As the seconds passed, she was dying.

Mia staggered forward, coming out from behind the counter. She leaned heavily against the wall for support, a gun loosely clutched in one hand, the other pressed against the gaping hole in her chest. The wall was smeared with blood, streaming down towards the floor.

It was a hole. Through and through right above her heart. Blood gushed out like a dark fountain, spilling out. As she walked, the splash of red liquid followed her heavy footsteps.

Micaiah looked on in horror, her hands beginning to shake uncontrollably. "M-Mia."

"Hah…Looks like you missed." She struggled to keep that smile on her face, agonizing pain ripping through her chest. Her lips were twitching, turning a pale blue. "You better…work on your aim…" With that, her eyes shut, and her knees buckled underneath her. Her gun fell to the floor with a clatter and her body followed with a thud.

Then, there was silence.

It crashed down on the silver haired girl in waves. In just a split second, her heart was rent in two. She could feel the pain, the pain that she had caused Mia. It burned, right above her heart.

"Micaiah, do something! She's dying!"

Things were blurry as Micaiah blinked away the tears. Mist was crouched down beside the fallen girl, fingers pressed against her neck, feeling for a pulse. A pool of red slowly seeped out from Mia's lifeless form.

She couldn't move, just couldn't move. There was nothing she could do even if she gathered up the courage to look into those lifeless emerald orbs. They would be dull, void of life.

"She's still alive! Help her!" The brunette had tears streaming down her face, her hands stained with Mia's blood as she tried to stop the profuse bleeding. However, it just kept flowing, the girl's heart pumping the blood right onto the floor.

"What do you want me to do?" It was not more than a whisper, her teeth grated together as the words escaped her lips. "She's as good as dead."

Micaiah gasped as she heard this. The voice was not her own, but it was her lips that were moving, her golden eyes that narrowed in disgust.

"If only humans weren't so weak, so fragile…."

_No, this wasn't her._

"Maybe then they'd last a little longer."

_Stop it._

"I would do it again if I had the chance. Just to see the pain on her face, to smell her blood in the air." She licked her lips unconsciously, a sudden thirst overcoming her.

She could feel her body moving on its own. She was approaching Mia, the power building in her hands. They shone with an intense light, her lips upturned into a smile.

_No. Stop!_

"There is an order to all chaos and this order is death." The cold voice spoke again and Micaiah could feel her hands shaking.

Mia was going to die.

"Micaiah! Stop!" Mist screamed, throwing herself at the crazed girl.

The brunette was cast aside, hitting the wall with a thud. Now, there were no more distractions.

_Do it. Kill her._

The voice was no longer in control, but it echoed in the expanse of her mind, an alluring voice that stirred the bloodlust within her. She could feel the magic building up in her hand, pointed straight at the prostrate girl.

"No!"

There was a blinding light as Micaiah wrenched her hand away. The force slammed her body against the wall. She gave out a pained cry, the impact crushing her arm. Pain reverberated through her head. Then, the voice was gone.

Her breath was shallow as she struggled to breathe.

Her mind spun as she tried to focus on Mia's form, the girl lying in a pool of her own blood. Micaiah blunked as her mind went blank. The pain disappeared, her thoughts evaporated. She made her way over to the bloody mess, kneeling beside Mia as she stretched out her hands overtop the wound. Her body moved of its own accord as a green glow emanated from her hands.

She whispered something so softly that she herself could barely catch the words._ "Sacrifice."_

Her eyes rolled back as she let out a piercing scream. She could feel the life being sucked out of her, the green glow growing stronger as it encompassed the injured girl. It swirled around the wound, weaving in and out as it pulsated, strong and stronger. Slowly, as if a miracle happened, the skin startws to repair itself. The blood vessels, the muscles were all regenerating. In almost no time at all, where the yawning hole used to be, fresh, new skin appeared, flawless. There was no sign of damage.

The glow disappeared and Micaiah slumped to the floor, breathing heavily, gasping for air. Her heart thudded heavily against her ribcage, her chest burned with a searing fire. Then, the next moment, it was gone. The white hot pain disappeared, as if it was never there.

Again, Micaiah was met with silence. Her head was still ringing with her scream, her eyes stinging from the blinding light. Other than that, she never felt better. It was a strange feeling, but she felt…liberated. It was as if a weight was lifted off her shoulders.

Abruptly, she caught movement in the corner of her eye.

As soon as she turned, she found herself staring down the barrel of a very long gun.

"Mia?"

The girl in question blinked. Her glare softened and suddenly, she was very confused. Her hair was dishevelled, matted with blood. Her clothes were near unrecognizable, dyed a dark red. Mia frowned as she traced the frayed fabric that stretched across the upper left of her suit. It was beyond redeemable to Mia's dismay.

"Aw, darn. This was one of my favourites too." Mia looked down as she examined the hole, poking at the fabric with a disappointed look on her face. "Micaiah, you better buy me anoth-"

Mia's words were smothered as Micaiah launched herself at the puzzled woman. She wrapped her arms tightly around her lover's waist, her head buried in her shoulder, tears flowing unashamedly down her face. "Mia! Mia, I thought I…killed you!"

Mia was dumbstruck and still very much confused. "Uhh…there, there? I'm alive and well as you can see, so don't cry." She returned the embrace, running a soothing hand through her silver locks.

"I-I don't know what came over me! I'm horrible. I almost killed you! I'm a monster! I don't deserve-Mmph!" Micaiah struggled to get her words out, but Mia effectively silenced her with a kiss. She dipped her down low, holding her hands in place.

They parted soon after that, Micaiah spluttering on the floor. Her tears still hadn't stopped.

"Gah! That tasted like blood!" Micaiah looked up, her bottom lip quivering. "Your blood! See, I'm the worst! I caused you all this pain, all this suffering, all this blood!" The silver haired girl was hysterical as she pointed to the thick pool of blood that surrounded them, the bloodied hand prints on the wall and the blood that smeared onto their clothes.

Mia sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. A kiss usually solved all their arguments, but this time, it made things worse. The violet haired girl thought long and hard for a solution, but her mind was clouded with desire. She stared at her silver haired partner, her lips quivering, her eyes welling with tears. It was a rare scene to see such a vulnerable beauty and Mia had the indescribable urge to…

Just as Mia was going to jump the still babbling Micaiah, Mist stirred. She sat up by the wall, groaning as she rubbed her aching head. "You two are still arguing…?"

Micaiah's tears had quelled for the time being and Mia stopped in her tracks. The purple haired girl didn't really want to have a witness to what she was about to do to the unsuspecting Micaiah.

"I thought I was dreaming, but I was happy to hear that things were back to normal… Now, I don't even know what normal is." The brunette frowned, gingerly touching the gash on the back of her head, a trail of blood dripping down the side of her face.

"Oh my gosh. Mist, I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" Micaiah got up hurriedly, rushing to Mist's side. Instinctively, she brought her hands to Mist's wound, her hands glowing that mysterious green again.

"Ah!" Mist backed away quickly, a look of horror on her face. After all the violence she had witnessed from Micaiah's glowing hands, she wanted no more.

"No, no! Don't worry. This won't hurt." Micaiah inched closer, grabbing hold of Mist as she spread her magic across the gash.

"Please! Spare me!" Mist cowered, trying to bat away Micaiah's hands frantically.

"Hey, Mist, you've stopped bleeding, you know." It was Mia who said this in a mocking tone. She leaned back comfortably, observing the scene.

With that, the green glow disappeared. Mist's hands flew up to her head, her fingers running through her hair as she checked for any signs of further damage. To her surprise, the tear was gone, the skin had healed and there wasn't even as much a scar left.

"What the…" The brunette was confused beyond belief, but it slowly began to register in her mind.

"You're welcome." Micaiah smiled sweetly. "Yours was a lot easier to fix than Mia's was…that really hurt." She shuddered, remembering the burning sensation as a chill rippled through her body.

"I don't know about anyone else, but I'd really like a change of clothes. Maybe a shower too while I'm at it." Mia cocked her head to the side, smiling widely.

"And, I don't know if _you_ have noticed, but we're in the middle of a hostage situation here." Mist returned the smile, her teeth ground together in frustration.

"Sheesh…Give me a break. I deal with this kinda stuff on a daily basis. Besides, I just returned from near death. At the very least, I deserve a shower." The purple haired woman crossed her arms tightly against her chest. "With all this blood, the terrorists'll be able to smell us from down the street…" She rolled her eyes, but her words held a drop of truth.

"Okay, fine. However, there's one condition." Mist suddenly turned red. "You cannot take a shower _with_ Micaiah."

Micaiah blinked, a blush coloring her pale cheeks. "Oh, I hadn't even thought of that."

"There's no time to waste. Just get your shower over with, so we can start preparations." The brunette stormed off, heading toward the storage room. "Ten minutes!" she yelled back.

"So." Mia shifted her eyes around mischievously, a wide grin creeping onto her face. "Wanna do it?"

"In the shower?" Micaiah asked innocently, biting her lip.

"Think about it. We _are_ going to be running head first into a terrorist organization after, so whaddya say?" Mia was all about seriousness, but she couldn't help but crack a grin while she was being _serious_.

"Think you can make me..." The silver haired girl mouthed the words the words that followed, a warm blush creeping onto her cheeks. "In only ten minutes?" She smiled devilishly. Suddenly, she didn't care much about the circumstances anymore.

"I'll make you scream my name until you lose your voice." Mia winked, taking Micaiah's hand as they tiptoed into Mist's upstairs bathroom.

* * *

Everything was pitch black as she slowly came to. She could feel the rough fabric bound tightly over her eyes. Even without her sight, she could smell something hanging heavily in the air. It was a mix between copper and antiseptic.

In a way, it reminded her of the hospital, of the blood and the sterility.

She opened her mouth, but her lips were glued shut, a stickiness that spread to her cheeks. It was hard to breath and every second that passed, she could feel the panic mounting tumultuously. Her breaths came in quick gasps, greedily trying to take in the scarce oxygen. Her body began to thrash around, her arms struggling to free themselves. However, she could feel the rope chaff against her arms and her calves as she struggled. The chair rocked slightly, knocking against the wall behind her.

With muffled screams, she yelled for help, the tears of hot frustration streaming down her face.

"Scream all you want. I'm afraid no one's gonna hear you." It was a cold distant voice that echoed in the room. It sounded strangely familiar, but her head was still pounding, her senses muffled.

"I'm sorry for this rough treatment, Ms. Elincia, but you are our hostage, our primary trading piece."

* * *

**A/N: **Swamped with mid-term exams nowww. I have no idea how I found the time to write this. Wait...that's exactly it. I DIDN'T have time. That's why this chapter is filler. I should really stick to one-shots...because I have neither the attention span nor the patience to carry on a multi chp.

Aside from that, I hope you enjoyed this and please review if you feel inclined to!


End file.
